WHAT REALLY HAPPENED
by mrcraycray
Summary: HYDE GOES OUT WITH DONNA. JACKIE AND KELSO GET MARRIED. ERIC WANTS DONNA. AND FEZ IS JUST BEING FEZ
1. Chapter 1

What if Hyde got together with Donna when, Eric and her broke up. And Jackie and Kelso get married. What will Eric do to stop Donna and Hyde. And what about fez. My version of season 5.

Eric pov

It made me sick seeing her with him, how could Hyde do this to me. They make out in my basement in front of me, like I am not even here. It makes me more mad to see Kelso and Jackie because how did they make it, but me and Donna have not. Hyde and Donna walked in holding hands. "Sup Foreman" Hyde said.

I din't want to say anything to him, but she would say something. "Sup, where did you guys go" I said. I watched Donna sit on his lap, it felt like someone shot me in the heart.

"We went to the hub with Fez and Kelso, those two are getting more annoying by the day talking about there wedding plans. Kelso can't stop talking about Jackie." Hyde said as he started to make out with Donna.

"Eww" I said. I don't even think they heard me with there tongues down each other throat. Then Kelso bursted in.

Hyde pov

Man I love Donna she made me feel better than anyone, Foreman was such a idiot for breaking up with her. She could kiss better then any other girl and she made me horny. I think Eric was saying something but, I was focused on Donna and my tongue. Then Kelso and Fez ran in.

"Guys quest what just happened" Kelso said out of breath.

"What" Eric said. I din't pay any attention to them I just heard little mimics like Jackie, pregnant, and what to do. Then Donna stop kissing me. What the hell was she doing.

"What did you just say Kelso" Donna said in a scared tone.

"Jackie is pregnant, and I can't be a farther yet, I'm just 19. I love Jackie more than any thing, but being a farther, what will I do" Kelso said as he grabbed a popsicle.

"Kelso man, I thought she was on the pill" I said. Kelso was such a idiot, but I had an idea. "No wait Fez go get the stupid helmet" I said as Fez ran for the helmet and put it on Kelso.

" Babe I'm going to talk to Jackie, I will see you later. said Donna. As she left out the basement door.

Donna pov

How could Jackie have a Kelso in her stomach. I walked to her house and knocked on her door "Hi Mr. Burkhart is Jackie home" I said.

" Yea, Donna come in" Mr. Burkhart said. I walked up the stairs to her room where she was crying.

"Jackie how could you be holding a Kelso in your stomach" I said. Jackie din't say anything, but shook her head. "What is going on Jackie, are you really pregnant. I said to her. She started looking at me, her face was red as my red led zeppelin shirt.

"Donna I am not carrying a Kelso" Jackie said.


	2. Chapter 2

Donna pov

"Donna I am going to have Todd's baby" she said as she was crying.

"What did you just say" I said. How could she do that to Kelso, even if he cheated on her in the past, it was never like this.

" What did I do, I can't tell Micheal he will freak and what about being a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader and, what about school every one will make fun of me Donna". she said as her face got more red.

"How did this happen Jackie" I said as I sat on her bed.

"Michael was late picking me up one day, and Todd gave me a ride home and, we went to my house, then I was drunk and then we did it" Jackie said.

"Did you tell Kelso it might not be his kid" I said she at least had to tell him, since they were engaged.

" I can't Donna, it will be so embarrassing and he will never forgive me" she said. She was sounding more like a childish kid. Kelso would probably run off some where if she told him, but still.

" Well if you won't I will tell him Jackie" I said. "Someone is going to have to tell that idiot" I said.

" Donna would if we just fake like it is Michael's child, we can't tell anyone about what me and Todd did, so then me and Michael will not have to break up, and we will still get married" Jackie said.

" Jackie we can't do that to Kelso, he has to know" but as I thought of it everyone will hate Jackie, even Fez will probably call her a bitch and he loves her almost more then Kelso. "Ok I won't tell Kelso. Jackie quickly stop crying and hugged me.

" Thank you Donna, now Michael won't leave me" Jackie said.

Kelso pov

We got in are circle."I can't believe I am about to become a dad, I never thought Jackie would get pregnant. I should just run off to California or New York, but Jackie would never forgive me and I need to be a farther to_ my _kid."

" So man what are you going to do" Eric said to me.

" I am going to be a farther to my kid so, I am going to have to marry Jackie tomorrow." I said.

"What the hell are you talking about man, it's not that easy you can't just marry her tomorrow. Hyde said.

" Kelso you should just let me have Jackie." Fez said. What the hell was he talking about I will never leave Jackie. I love her more than anyone.

"You dirty foreign boy" said Hyde.

" I remember when me and Donna had are first date, and Hyde came at first I taught it was nothing, but now I see Hyde is just a bastard that likes to steal boys girlfriends" Eric said.

" What the hell Forman, I thought you were over Donna" Hyde said

Eric pov

I don't know what I was doing, but I had to come up with some stupid excuse or Hyde is going to find out. " Dude I am just kidding" I said Awkwardly. As we all got out of the circle, Kelso grabbed a popsicle.

"See you guys later, I am about to go see Jackie" He said as he left.

Jackie pov

As I laid in my bed I could not go to sleep I could not stop thinking of Michael. When a sudden knock was at my window. It was Michael, I quickly opened my window as he went in my room" I missed you" he said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Me too" I said as we laid in bed with each. He put his arm around.

"Jackie when are we going to get married" Michael said.

"Michael just because I am having this baby does not mean we have to get married right now." I said.

"But Jackie I want to get married now, not because are baby is coming" Michael said. When he said are baby it made me feel so guilty, because I could tell he actually cared about this baby.

" I will think about it Michael, but for now lets go to sleep." I said.

"Ok but, we need to talk about this Jackie" he said. As he went to sleep, but I could not, I was up all night.


	3. it's not mine

You have to be 13 or older to read this chapter it has a lot of drama.

Kelso pov

I went to the mall, and went to go see Jackie at work. She wasn't even there, only person there was Todd who had a evil smirk on his face when he saw me. "Hi Michael, haven't seen you in a while" he said. He has been acting really creepier than usual lately.

"Sup little man, why have you been acting weirder lately" I said.

"Jackie didn't tell you" he said.

"Tell me what Todd" I said when I crossed my shoulders.

"Well 3 weeks ago me and Jackie made beautiful love at her house all night long, and she loved it I know that she did."

"You lier" I said.

"I never lie" Todd said. What the hell was he talking about Jackie would never hurt me like that, but she did kiss this scrawny little ass hole. I got in my van and drove to Eric's house. Jackie was there by her self on the couch, watching the price is right.

"You whore, how could you cheat on me with the cheese guy." I said as tears started to run down my face.

"Michael, i'm sorry I didn't mean it, please, please forgive me Todd means nothing to me." She said as more tears went down her face than it went down mine. Anger came all out me.

"You know what, me and you are done. Forever this time." I said but more anger came out. "And _that_ kid is not mine, I know it is not Jackie it's Todd's" I said.

"Michael wait, wait!" I heard her say, but I left I got in my van and drove off I never looked back before I knew it I was out of the state of Wisconsin. I didn't look back.

Hyde pov

I was at Donna's house, while she was getting ready to go to work. She only had a bra on and some black jeans. She was saying something, but I was zoned out I was paying to much attention to her boobs that I heard nothing. She made me rock hard in my pants, but then she started to yell.

"Hyde did you hear me" she said.

"Yeah babe of course" I said cluelessly.

"So what did I say" Donna said.

"Um...um" before I knew it she jumped on me, and started to tickle me, then we were making out on her bed I Took my shirt and pants off. Then she took her bra off, for the first time I saw her round boobs. Then Eric walked in.

"Um ...um sorry" he said as he walked out of Donna's. I told him I was going to her house to make out with her.

Eric pov

Hyde told me he was going to make out with Donna, not do it. I should have knew they were doing it, I just knew I should have known it dam, it took me months to get to do it with Donna I went to my room, and laid on my bed looking at the top of the wall thinking about Donna and Hyde. I had jealousy and anger in me. Then Hyde bursted in my room.

"What the hell Foreman, why the hell would you come to Donna's room, when I told you I was going to her house to make out.

"Dude, i'm sorry, I didn't mean to come in" I said as I got out of my bed.

"You lier, I can tell when you lie Forman" he said as he kicked me in my balls. I punched him in the face. There were punches ever where. Hyde got on top of me and started to beat me, but I kicked him off of me. All the anger came out of me. Fez came in my room, and broke us up.

"Stop, stop fighting! Why are you two fighting." Fez said as I wiped the blood off my lip.

"Because Foreman is trying to take Donna away from me" he said. The jealousy came out of me. I could not hold back anymore.

"I love her ok, I love her more than anyone on this planet" I said. Before I knew it Hyde punched me right in the face, and that was all I saw.


	4. Chapter 4

Kelso pov

I was in Michigan, I have been sleeping in my van for the past 3 days, thinking about Jackie. How could she do that to me, I thought she loved me. I had to go back to Point Place, because I was really starting to smell. I started my van and drove off.

Eric pov

I was eating breakfast that my mom made for me and my dad. Hyde had moved out after he punched me, I'm not even sure were he lived. I just knew I had to get Donna back. She had heard about the fight, and now she won't talk to me. I went to her house.

Hyde pov

Leo had came back in town, and I have been living with him. I hate Foreman, he has always had the girlfriend, well now it's my turn.

Jackie pov

I am not pregnant, this is the best news of my life. I have not seen Michael, since the day we broke up. I went to his house, but his brothers said they have not seen him, but they invited me in.

Donna pov

I was writing in my diary of how I felt. I love both Hyde and Eric they both are cute in there own way. Hyde means every thing to me he is my present, but Eric and me have history.

Kelso pov

I was back in Point Place. I went to my house to get some sleep. When I went to my room, Jackie was there siting on my bed.

"What are you doing here." I said to her.

"Michael i'm not pregnant." Jackie said. Joy was in me, but I could not show her that.

"You should be telling Todd that" I said.

"Michael I love you, I love you more than you think I do. I yell at you sometimes, but that is because i'm scared you might leave me one day forever." she said. I could not hold back I jumped on her and we started to make out. I quickly took my clothes off we were about to do it, but Jackie smelled me. "Michael get off me, you smell bad" Jackie said.

"Well dam Jackie, well alright do you want to join me" I said hoping she would say yes.

"You wish" She said as she laid in my bed. I took a shower for 20 minutes, and went back to my room. Jackie was naked on my bed. "so lets finish what we started" she said as we started to make out again.

Hyde pov

I was going to Donna's house, when Red came over to me "Hey Steven, I just want to say sorry for what happen" He said as he made me mad again.

"You know what , eric has always had the girlfriend it's my turn ok, so tell him to back off from me and Donna" I said to him.

"I get it Steven i'm going to tell him to back off, but you have to come back home." he said to me. He had a point Leo's place was cool in all, but he could not cook like .

"Alright Red" I said to him as we shook each other hands. I walked over to Donna's house and knocked at the door. Bob was there

"Hey there hi there ho there Steven" He said to me .

"Is Donna there Bob" I said.

"Yeah she in her room" He said as I went up the stairs. I went to her room. Her door was closed, I opened it, she was making out with Foreman.


End file.
